Styling St☆r Pretty Cure
Styling St☆r Pretty Cure is a pre-cure like fanseries based on Style Savvy Styling Star. It's theme is singing, flowers, fashion, and friendship. Story Rosie Mayfield makes her way to the big city of Starsville and finds herself tripping into the world of superheroing when she saves a fairy from ??? who wants to rid the world of dreams and insperation and transforms into Cure Fleur to save the future of Fashion, Pretty Cures and Mascots Rosie Mayfield/Cure Fleur A young girl from the country who is very clumsy but hopes of becoming an idol which drives her to come to the city. She finds boarding with her mascots, Mirai and Ashita above their fashion salon. She is cute and always ready to help people. She also works at the florist shop for more money for dance class. In civilian form, she has a rounded shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. As Cure Fleur, her hair turns pink and ties in a side curly ponytail and her eyes turn pale pink. Yolanda Artemis/Cure Lune A friendly heiress of many hotels that were owned by her late father and is under the thumb of her controling yet loving mother and over protective body guard who she might have a crush on. She gains a tight friendship with Mirai after she hides and gives her an outfit. In civilian form, she has long light purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. As Cure Lune, her hair turns sapphire blue tying in a bun with long wavy framming strands and her eyes stay the same. Alina Montgomery/Alitron/Cure Étoile A popular Mewtuber who dues covers of popular anime theme songs and loves the Sci Fi anime, Battle Space Angels and loves to play the mobile game with her best friend, Melvin. After becoming an Idol she uses her Mewtuber account name to keep herself secret from everyone else with the help of Mirai's magic outfits. In civilian form, she has rounded short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing red glasses and a green bow. As Cure Étoile, her hair becomes slightly longer and turns slightly darker tied in two large fluffy buns and her eyes turn gold. Mirai A young princess from the world of fashion who came to stay with her earthbound aunt who uses magic to help give out hopeful energy and is learning to do so to push back King Despair and his goons. In mascot form, she a small tan cat with a curl of dark brown hair and brown eyes. As a human, she is a teenager with short wavy chocolate brown hair, tan skin, freckles and hazel eyes. Ashita She is Mirai's aunt who came to earth to help the world of fashion by doing clothes infused with Happiness. Her mascot form is unknown since she likes looking human more. As human, she has long brown hair in a braid and brown eyes. Villains Unhappy kingdom They are the villains of the series. King Despair He is the leader of the Unhappy Kingdom. He uses those who have had bad turns in life as his minions. Lilac/Sorrow Once the kingdom neighboring Mirai's kingdom, she was treated differently due her differing looks compared to her parents and ran a way from abuse from her father wanting revenge she joins her uncle, King Despair. Items Fashion Charm They are the henshin items of the series. Hopeful Energy It's the collection item of the series. Locations Twilight City: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * Lumière D'espoir: It's a fashion shop owned by Ashita and ran by Mirai catering to many different styles of clothing. * Artemis Hotels: They are the hotel chains owned by Yolanda's mother. * Elegant Fields: It's a large open field known for hosting large festivals for music, camping and hiking. * Twilight Mall: It's a large mall in town. * Michael's bakery stall: It's a small bread shop situated outside the mall. Episodes # Someone as clumsy as me is a heroine? Cure Fleur is born!-When Rosie walks into a clothing store when tripping into the mud, she didn't expect for her to become a hero. # A runaway girl is our next hero! Cure Lune is born!-Rosie is helping Mirai when a young purple haired girl ran in panic asking to be hid as Mirai recognizes her as the heiress to the Artemis Hotels, Yolanda. # The star of Mewtube is our last member! Cure Etolie is born!